Portable devices such as portable media players have come more popular in recent years. The capabilities of such devices, such as processing and storage capabilities, continue to increase, and many rank-and-file users desire to synchronize their PDAs and similar devices to, for example, their desktop computers. Such synchronization is readily available using synchronization software, where every time a device is connected to the computer, or inserted into a cradle, which is connected to a computer, a synchronization dialog starts between the device and the computer, and data can be transferred in both directions.
As content or files such as movies become larger and larger, time required for the synchronization becomes longer and longer. Such a long synchronization may easily be interrupted, for example, by poor connection or user interruption, etc. Typically, if the synchronization is interrupted, the entire synchronization has to restart over.